


gotta catch 'em all.

by ddaengpjms



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaengpjms/pseuds/ddaengpjms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry takes louis on a pokemon adventure he won't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gotta catch 'em all.

**Author's Note:**

> omg so this is so so short because it just sprung on me with all this pokemon go hype that's going on lmao. i don't play the game but i just thought this would be super cute and just blah. xP enjoy this short thing! ♥ Zee.

The plan was simple enough. He was going to use Louis' latest obsession to get him to go where he wanted and then bam! Hit him with the biggest surprise in his life. The only problem was that Louis Tomlinson was the most distracted person in the world and Pokemon Go! wasn't exactly the smartest app to play while walking around. To be honest, he feared for his boyfriend's life most of the time he goes out in the world trekking for new critters that surface, but tonight Harry's going to be with him; he'll be his ultimate guide.  
"Lou, babe. You wanna go for a walk? I'll even let you catch some Pokemon on the way."

Louis popped his head up from under the covers, a small smile spread across his face. "You will? What do I have to do for you to let me do that?"

"Go on a walk with me," Harry smirked, stretching his hand out towards his very pretty boyfriend with the most amazing bed hair.

"That's all? Usually you make me go down on you or something. What's up with your low standards tonight, Hazza?"

"I guess I'm in a good mood. Come on before I change my mind and make you leave your phone."

Louis kicked the covers off his body as quickly as humanly possible and threw on the nearest shirt he could find, grabbing his phone off the charger. They left their flat and walked down the dimly lit sidewalk, Louis starting up the app on his phone and leaning up to press a small kiss on Harry's cheek. "Have I told you lately that I adore you?"

"Not since July 6th. All you care about is that game now." Harry teased, stepping behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his waist, nudging his face in the crook of his neck. "But I haven't given you much attention when it comes to this game. I need to be a bit more supportive, hence this nature walk we're on right now."

"Well, ain't you just all sugar and butter right now? Someone's definitely trying to get laid tonight." Louis laughed then gasped in the next second, tapping on his phone. Harry watched as he battled with a Pokemon on the screen, (don't ask him which one it was. They all look the same to him.) then exclaimed happily when he caught it. Two seconds later he groaned and began to throw more balls, mumbling about the creature escaping. "This fucking asshole always escapes."

"Don't you have to feed them or something?"

"Mhm, raspberries, but I try to save those for--- AH! I got it." Louis' fist flew in the air before his attention was back on his phone, checking his Pokemon list. "There's a Poke-stop up ahead at the sign. Come on, we gotta go this way."

The whole walk pretty much consisted on similar interactions with different Pokemon. Louis was frustrated about not being close to gyms or about this Pokemon getting away and Harry continued to steer him towards the direction of the hill that he'd set everything up at earlier. It only took nearly forty minutes to get there and Louis' was battling with a Pokemon when they arrived so he didn't notice the small blanket on the ground or the lights wrapped around the tree that lit up the hill beautifully until he looked up and smiled widely. "What's this about?"

"The second reason for our walk. You got your Pokemon and now you've got one more to catch." Harry smiled and grabbed Louis' hand, walking over to the blanket and taking out the small Pokemon ball from his pocket that held an engagement ring he'd been holding onto months. Louis gasped when Harry got down on one knee, his hands clutching his chest and tears already gathering in his eyes. "Lou, babe.. I didn't know how I was going to do this. I went back and forth about it for a long time, but I know that I want you to be my husband and now that we're finally here.. I have no idea what to say." Harry laughed nervously and looked down for a second, but looked back up when he felt his boyfriend's fingers caress his cheeks and, God, he took his breath away with his beautiful he looked. "I want to marry you, Lou. I want you to be mine forever, I want to wake up next to you every morning and yell at you to stop catching Pokemon and come to bed every single night." Louis laughed loudly and clasped a hand over his mouth, shaking his head. "But, in all honestly, I want to show you off to the world, make you the proudest and happiest husband on Earth, and love you more every single day the way you deserve it." Harry opened the Pokemon with shaky hands and clammy fingers, taking the small band from inside and grabbing Louis' left hand, sliding the ring onto the appropriate finger. "Louis Tomlinson, will you catch one more Pokemon and marry me?"

It was so corny, Harry knew this, but Louis nodded happily and jumped on top of Harry, the both of them tumbling back onto the blanket and their lips met in a happy embrace. Harry switched positions to slip on top of his fiancee, tongue parting his lips, devouring his very breath, sweet moans escaping from both of them and developing a bubble in the air that enveloped them completely. "I can't believe I caught a Mewtwo." Louis mumbled against Harry's lips and couldn't help but smile in return when the other man's lips curled. "I'm definitely never letting this one go."

"I sure as hell hope not."


End file.
